


One More Surprise

by lunabelle



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Children, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5598574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunabelle/pseuds/lunabelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>April has a surprise gift for Andy, and it's a big one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> To get the most out of this fic, you might want to read:  
>  _"Number Twenty-Seven,"_ followed by _Emotions Ch 30: "Heartbroken"_
> 
> Another smut attempt. I did my best, people. :P

All April could think about was how much of a waste of time this was. Sure, it was a routine doctor’s appointment…so yeah, it was important to her health and all that. Right now though, her husband was at home with their kids, who were all home for the Christmas break, probably having fun without her. They had all these plans to build gingerbread houses and make gingerbread vampire cookies…Jack’s idea, she remembered fondly. Hopefully she’d be out of here soon enough.

Feeling a little too exposed with her feet propped up in the stirrups, she better covered herself with the paper apron and leaned back. Lately she hated it here, for a myriad of reasons. It wasn’t exactly fun to be told you probably couldn’t have any more children because of your age. She was about to pick up one of the same old boring magazines when there was a knock on the door and her doctor walked in.

Regardless of how she felt at the moment, April liked her doctor very much. Dr. Eckhardt was there when Melody was born, replacing her old obstetrician by chance. She was also there for April and Andy _before_ Melody, when they’d lost the daughter they never got to meet…so April always felt a strong, personal connection with her. She was kind, patient, and at this point she knew April and her family well. 

Today Dr. Eckhardt entered the examination room smiling, completely contrasting with how April felt at the moment: grouchy, exhausted and hungry, and not interested in hearing about how she was probably starting menopause early. 

The signs had become more and more obvious over the past month. April wouldn’t admit it—and she flat out refused to talk about it. Andy kept his distance when she was in one of her moods, and kept his mouth shut on the topic, lest he face his wife’s fury.

“Hello April,” Dr. Eckhardt smiled. “Merry Christmas! How’s the family?” She took a seat on the stool.

“They’re all good,” April said simply. “Andy’s great, and all three of my kids are growing up too fast.” April gave the woman a tiny smile.

“Mmhm, glad to hear it.” Dr. Eckhardt nodded. “I know last time we were here, we talked about how you’ve been trying to have another baby. How’s that going?”

April knew it was going to come up, but that didn’t stop her from feeling slightly stung by the reminder. “Well, this really sucks, but…I think I’m going though menopause,” she sighed, leaning her head back. “The fourth kid thing is obviously not happening, so…we’ve sorta just given up on the idea.”

“Well,” her doctor replied, with a slight shake of her head. “You’re definitely not going though menopause.”

“I’m not?” April looked up at her with narrowed eyes. “Well, what then?”

“No, you’re not,” the doctor shook her head again. “You’re pregnant.”

If April hadn’t been lying down on the examination table, she would've needed to sit down. She stared at her doctor with wide, unblinking eyes, and realized her mouth was open in perpetual shock. 

“No,” April actually laughed. “We’ve been trying for months, and it’s just not happening.”

“Well, I can’t exactly argue with the pregnancy test we gave you when you came in here…it is routine, you know. However, I can confirm it with an ultrasound.”

“Yeah but,” April looked at her hands, which were suddenly feeling useless just sitting in her lap. “It might be wrong,” she added, shaking her head.

“Have you been using protection?”

“Well, we…um…“ April paused to think.

No, of course they haven’t. They never used condoms anymore, and hadn’t since before Jack was born. She went on the pill after they had Melody…and only stopped recently when they started trying again. Then, when they were told the odds of conceiving another child were low, she hadn’t really bothered to use anything else.

“No, we haven’t,” she answered finally, “but that’s only because we thought it wasn’t possible anymore,” she said incredulously. Suddenly she wished Andy was there too. This was all so unreal.

“As long as you haven’t gone through menopause and there are no fertility issues, it’s always possible,” Dr. Eckhardt looked at her and then at her chart. “When was your last period?”

April thought hard, and suddenly realized she couldn’t even recall the answer to _that_ question. “I have no idea.” Her mind _did_ flash back to one early morning, when all the kids had been taken to school, and she found that it was just her and Andy alone for the first time in what felt like forever. She remembered how smooth the dining room table felt on her back too, as Andy met her thrust for thrust, and how late she was for work…but it had been _so_ worth it. That was over a month ago, and although they’d had sex probably dozens more times since then, none of it had been as frantic or abrupt—or spontaneous, which was half of what made it so good.

“Well,” Dr. Eckhardt readied the machine. “Let’s take a look, shall we?”

April actually laughed. Andy was going to be in for one hell of a surprise.

 

Walking into the house an hour later, the first thing April heard was the loud combination of her three children’s voices. Andy struggled to maintain some authority over the commotion as he called out to them in the kitchen.

“OK, Jack—buddy, that’s Allie’s gingerbread, you have your own. Melly, sweetheart, please don’t eat the frosting, that’s for sticking the candy pieces. Allie…where’s Allie?”

“Under the table,” Jack piped up, as April heard a loud rip and the sound of hundreds of M&Ms scattering across the floor.

“Honey, what’re you—no, no don’t eat that!”

April smiled. “I’m home,” she announced, walking into the kitchen to assess the damage.

“Babe!” Andy called out happily. His face and clothing were smudged with white icing, and all three children were covered in gingerbread crumbs, sticky fingers grasping what appeared to be the ruins of a gingerbread house.

“Mommy!” Melody hopped off her seat, knocking several pieces of candy to the floor in the process as she ran to give her mother a hug. April kneeled down to catch her daughter in her arms and hugged her tightly. 

“Hey baby girl,” she kissed her nose. “Mmm, someone smells like gingerbread.”

“It’s me,” Melody giggled, holding up her hands for her mother’s inspection.

“Oh my goodness,” April exclaimed, feigning surprise. “You’re right! Are you sure you're not a gingerbread girl in disguise?”

Melody giggled and ran back to her seat as Allie rushed over, crawling out from under the table, and handed April a gumdrop. 

“Here Mommy,” Allie smiled, her curly hair wild and sticky with icing. “I saved you the prettiest gumdrop of all.”

“Thank you so much, princess,” April took it and hugged her middle child. “It’s the most beautiful gumdrop I’ve ever seen.”

“Hey, Mommy,” Jack called her, and she stood to see his creation. He held up a gingerbread girl cookie, decorated with red icing. “It’s you, see? You’re a vampire, and you just sucked someone’s blood.” He pointed to the cookie’s red mouth and grinned, waiting for his mother’s approval.

“Oh buddy, that’s beautiful, I love it,” she hugged her son and kissed his head. “You know what Mommy likes so well.”

Andy had been standing by the sink, a silly smile on his face as he watched his kids interacting with their mom. April joined him, standing on tip toes to kiss his sticky cheek. She grinned and licked her lips.

“You taste good, babe,” she winked at him.

“We’ve been having fun,” he replied, snaking his arms around her and pulling her close. April tucked her face into his chest to get lost in his hug. She was bursting to tell him about the baby. She wanted to see his face, share his joy…celebrate properly the way they should. She couldn’t though, not in front of the kids—not yet, anyway. She’d have to plan something more intimate.

“How was your appointment?” he asked, looking down at her. “Everything all right? What did she say about…you know…the thing you don’t like me to talk about?”

“Not menopause,” she told him with a smile, reaching up to rub his ears. “Just my cycle being weird,” she said softly.

“Honey! That’s great!” Andy, always enthusiastic, leaned down to give her a kiss. “All that worrying for nothing,” he laughed, nose to nose with her. “We should celebrate,” he added in a much lower voice. “I, uh, just might need your help getting the rest of that icing off, you know.”

“Mm, definitely,” she kissed his lips and pulled away gently, turning to join her kids. “Tonight,” she added.

 

“Tonight” had turned from a simple snuggle together in bed to the two of them practically devouring each other in a matter of minutes. It wasn’t as though it had been a while, but April’s hormones were out of control (and she finally understood why), and something as simple as watching her husband read to their kids before bed, tucking each one in so lovingly, before proceeding to carry her carefully to their own bed made her crazy with desire. It could be the way his arm muscles bulged and flexed the same way, even at his older age. Or maybe it was the bits of silver-grey hair that were starting to appear more and more frequently in the brown on his head and in his beard. Maybe it was the way his thick thigh muscles stood out against his boxer-briefs when he changed for bed. Whatever it was, her husband was freaking hot.

“No more worrying,” Andy whispered against her skin later that night, once all the kids were sleeping and they finally had the house to themselves. He trailed kisses down her neck and chest, as April sat in his lap, her head bent back and her chest arched forward into him. “You’re so beautiful, and I…mmhm,” he stopped talking as April let out a breathy gasp when he hit a certain spot with his mouth. “Like that?” He did it again, running his lips across the bit of collarbone that jutted out hard against her skin.

“Oh, God, _Andy,”_ she moaned, reaching her arms around his neck. “Yes. Don’t stop, OK?”

Andy nodded, his huge, strong hands resting on her back as his mouth worked her. He was sitting hard against her, the both of them entwined after worshipping each other with hand and mouth. They were both trying to enjoy the other’s body as long as they could hold out, which at this point wasn’t much longer. Then, when Andy took her breast in his mouth, April was finally done for.

“Shit,” she arched her back sharply, pushing a hand against his chest to gain some leverage as she lifted herself and sank down onto him slowly, savoring the sensation of every inch. She stilled herself once she was full of him, relishing in his deep grunt as their bodies fully connected. “I love you,” her chest heaved and she leaned down to kiss him, running her hands through his scratchy beard as she breathed hard through her nose.

Andy pushed his tongue into her mouth, devouring her with passionate kisses as he sighed contentedly, nodding against her. “I love you too,” he broke away for a moment to catch his breath, lick his lips, and immediately resumed his work, his lips and teeth leaving pink marks on her skin.

April still hadn’t moved yet, simply enjoying the stretched feeling of being full of him. She bounced up once and rolled her hips back down, and Andy groaned loudly. There were no sounds more amazing than the ones she could illicit from him at times like this. April started a slow rhythm, lifting herself up and down, slowly gaining momentum and speed with each bounce met with his upward thrusts.

Andy reached under her legs, fingers playing at where they were joined for a moment, and then April felt herself being lifted up off him and shifted around as he placed her on her back in the bed. She felt empty for only a second before he lowered himself and lined up with her, not breaking eye contact as he slipped back inside and resumed the same rhythm as before, only with heavier, harder thrusts. His hands held the sides of her head as he bit down on her neck. She moaned loudly, and Andy covered her mouth with his own for fear of making too much noise.

“Gentle, Andy,” she gasped. “Slower…” He nodded, slowing down again at her request.

“Fuck,” he groaned. “You are so… _shit,”_ he breathed.

“Andy,” she murmured, breathing hard. “C’mon,” she grabbed his hair and tugged him back up to meet her lips again. She felt the slow pulsing waves start and wash over her and moaned into his mouth to avoid waking the kids. She could feel his own thrusts getting shorter and shaky, as his breathing became uneven and harsh. “C’mon babe,” she ran one hand though his curls and the other over her breast. “Do it,” she breathed.

“Shit,” he groaned, stopping his movements, and she felt him come hard inside her, warmth flooding her center as he collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily. “I love you,” he mumbled, kissing her neck all over.

“I love you,” she answered him, rubbing his sweat-soaked hair and back as he remained still inside her. The room was silent save for Andy’s hard panting and her own breathing. 

“That was…so amazing,” he breathed, finally rolling off and immediately curling up against her, his arm wrapping over her and rubbing circles on her stomach.

April was drained, still high off her orgasm and so spent that she’d love nothing more than to fall asleep curled against Andy’s warm, muscular body. She couldn’t though…not yet. She had to tell him about the baby. Part of her even felt a little selfish for waiting this long, but at the same time, it was worth the wait.

She rolled in his arms so she was resting on her other side and facing him. He was staring at her, his eyes full of love and a droopy, sated smile on his face.

“Babe,” she looked into his eyes, grasping his hand. “So, I need to tell you something.”

“What’s up?” he whispered, his eyes struggling to stay open as he lay there, “You OK? Did I hurt you?” He switched into worry mode and his eyes traveled up and down her body, almost searching for some sign of discomfort.

“No, no…I’m so incredibly OK,” she nodded. “It’s something else. Something I found out at my appointment today.”

Andy’s eyes opened a little more as he tilted his head up at her.

April took his hand, moving it carefully to her stomach and gently pressing it there. Andy looked at her quizzically. She moved his hand back and forth slowly before placing her own on top of it.

“April,” he sat up on his elbow. “What’s going on?”

“All the weird stuff I’ve been feeling over the last month…” she started and trailed off, not breaking eye contact with his bright, green stare. Reaching onto the bedside table, she grabbed the little black and white sonogram photo she’d been hiding and handed it to him. He took it gingerly in his other hand, studying it. 

Andy looked from the photo, to his hand on her stomach, and her much smaller one on top of his own, holding it in place. His eyes widened and he sat up completely, gently tugging his hand away. She watched as his eyes turned a misty pink, getting glassy.

“April,” he finally spoke, and his voice cracked. “You’re pregnant?” He asked incredulously, shaking his head like he was dreaming and trying to wake himself up. 

She nodded, scooting as close as possible and taking his face in her hands. “I am,” she whispered, kissing him softly.

“But,” he cleared his throat, wiping at the wetness in his eyes. “I thought…I thought they said it wouldn’t happen again?”

“It did,” she bit her lip.

“Oh my God,” he broke down, pulling her against him and burying his face in her hair. “Oh my God…”

“Babe,” she actually giggled, a stupid sound she usually always hated to make, and pressed herself into him. “You excited about this?”

Andy let out an audible choking sound, nodding against her. 

“Hey,” she smiled, wiping the wetness away with the pad of her thumb. “Dude, what’s with all the tears?”

Andy laughed shakily, pulling her into his lap and kissing her forehead. “You just made me the happiest guy in the world…again,” he sniffed. “When?”

“Late July,” she replied. “I’m about seven weeks along.”

“I just…oh man, four kids!” He ran a hand through his hair. “We need a bigger car…we…do we need a bigger house? I just…I’m gonna be a dad _again.”_

April nodded. “Ready to do it all over again?”

“Absolutely,” Andy’s face was brighter than the sun. “We should start thinking of names…wait…boy or girl? Oh man, this is so great.”

April took his hand and held it, rubbing her thumb on his palm. She loved how excited he was. Honestly, just like with their other three kids, his love, support, and enthusiasm made the entire thing worth it. She’d also learned to not get too excited too soon, and that meant not planning too quickly.

“Honey,” she said slowly. “I know you’re excited. I am too. We can’t tell anyone though,” April looked at him seriously. “It’s got to be like with Melody…I don’t wanna tell anyone for another few months. Even the kids can’t know yet.”

Andy nodded in agreement. “Anything you want, babe,” he pulled her closer and hooked his arm around her. “No one will know until you give the word.”

“You’ve gotten so much better at keeping secrets,” she pointed out.

“Yeah, well…” he shrugged and laughed. He scooted down and brought his face to her flat belly that had yet to show any signs at all, and kissed it.

April ran her hand up and down his back in gentle circles. “Love you.”

“Love you too,” Andy replied. “I don’t want you to worry, babe,” he added. “I’m gonna take a lot of time off work. You’re not gonna have to lift a finger. I want you to rest, OK? Anything you need.”

“Kay,” she chuckled. “You’re amazing, just so you know.”

“This is the best Christmas present you’ve ever given me…ever,” Andy’s voice was muffled as he rested his head against her stomach.

“Even better than the Reggie Wayne jersey?”

“Totally close, babe, but yeah. Even better than the jersey,” he laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> I take back what I said a while ago: Yes, there will be a fourth Ludgate-Dwyer baby in my little headcanon family. Happy New Year! :)


End file.
